Jinchuriki
by MugetsuFTW
Summary: Naruto leaves for three years and during them he does more than he ever imagined possible. In this story Naruto accomplishes more than just a bigger Rasengan in three years. Starting from when he comes back a different but no less goofy Naruto tackles the Akatsuki problem in a rather unusual method - by creating his own secret ninja organization to combat Akatsuki's awesomeness.


Heyy, What's up? This is something I thought of when I was just sitting around looking at stories in the site. Hope you like it.

* * *

_Somewhere in a forest, in some country._

In a clearing by a rushing river, several figures sat around. One was seated on the river, just under the small waterfall, the water striking down at him but he didn't seem to take notice. The man sat in a meditative pose, his eyes closed and his fists by his lap, bumping into each other. Even though he should be uncomfortable from the water he sat perfectly still and didn't even move under the strain of the water.

"Oi, is he dead?" Another figure tilted her head in child-like innocence at the man, her eyes wide in curiosity. Next to her a rather large man snorted and put away something in his bag. He folded a cloth which suggested that he had been polishing something, before commenting, "Why don't you go poke him with a stick?" A large yawn interrupted them as another young woman, lying down on a tree branch above them turned to her side. She propped an elbow up and put her head on her hand as her other hand slightly scratched her stomach. She was quite definitely the definition of lazy, "Leave the old dude be, he's probably arguing."

The young woman that was on the ground laid down on her back and put her hands behind her head, "This is _boooring_.When is he gonna get here?!" She finished in a childish huff and puffed out her cheeks. The man next to her groaned. It most definitely wasn't the first time she asked that. But he had to agree. Where the hell was he?

Surprisingly it was the _old dude _under the waterfall that spoke next, "Be patient child. He'll be here soon." The young woman he was trying to assure crossed her arms across her chest and in a rather skillful display of balance, she tucked in her legs, pulled her knees in and gave a slight thrust which promptly balanced her on her head, upside down, as she still had her arms across her chest. She frowned at the old man and said, "How can you be so sure Ji-chan?" Immediately a small vein popped on his forehead. _'Ji-chan? I'm not that old damn it!'_ Externally he muttered, "Just be a little patient."

"He's right – and when he finally arrives we can kick his ass for making us wait." The tall man beside her smirked at the clearly impatient girl. The young Kunoichi grinned at that thought and began rocking herself back and forwards, on her head, no doubt enjoying the thought of the ass kicking. The other young woman, who was also a kunoichi, snorted at that, "I believe you've tried that once… how did it turn out again?"

The Kunoichi gave her a glare. Damn Yugito, she was still sore about that. Chuckling at her glare she was about to say something when someone appeared on her tree branch, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sorry I'm late, you know how busy I am…" He trailed off at the annoyed looks he given; the young woman on his tree branch sat up. She was about to say something until another new voice joined in. It came from a bulky man who was beneath them.

"Sup bitches, sorry we're late, some idiot tried to get away!" The young woman groaned, god-damn it he had already started with that? The newcomer of this gathering grunted at the eccentric nature of his companion. He looked around and mysteriously a couple of figures appeared in the clearing, also seemingly out of thin air. They were both young men but one was quite short while the other quite tall. The old dude got out from underneath the waterfall as everyone gathered around on the clearing, forming a circle. The impatient young woman rolled to her feet and hopped up to join it as both the blond Kunoichi and the stoic teen, whom were on the tree branch hopped down. The bulky man walked forward while the short young man and his tall companion strolled forward. The other large figure, which was the most imposing of the two got on his feet. They stayed in a circle for a couple of seconds, however it appeared as if someone was missing. Right next to the bulky man and the stoic teen there was spot that was empty.

"So… he's _still _not here?" The impatient teen asked, clearly disappointed. The stoic teen closed his eyes and muttered, "He said he was finishing some business…" The bulky man commented, "Hoho… he's still doing _that_ hmm…"

"Shouldn't he be finished by now?" The short young man that had appeared only a short while ago spoke in a soft tone. Next to him, on the left, the lazy blonde snorted, "They probably don't want him to leave." The tall man with a red kasa responded, "Hope he doesn't make this a habit."

"Muthafucka you need to calm down, he'll be here in a sec so just chill out!" The bulky dude spit out, almost in a rhythm. The green haired Kunoichi pouted. The stoic teen grunted, "He's returning after this, so he's making sure to make the most of it." The tall young man that had appeared shortly crossed his arms, putting his hands inside the loose sleeves of his kimono, "I wonder when the next time that we'll meet like this will be again?" The blond Kunoichi stretched languidly before responding, "Probably nowhere soon, considering that his… _leave _is almost over. After he goes back he'll be doing his assignment, and we'll be doing ours. It'll be hard to keep this under complete wraps if we try to meet regularly."

The soft-spoken young man raised an eyebrow, "His sensei already knows. Then again something like this would be hard to keep from the man…" The stoic teen looked across to him and spoke, "It would also be detrimental. The mans' abilities are very useful."

"You're right about that." The old man spoke. He gave a light grin to kasa-wearing man next to him, "Ain't that right?" The other hummed, "He wouldn't have gotten within ten feet of you or me if that old dude wasn't around."

"He would've still gotten to me!" The childish Kunoichi raised her hand up, almost proud of that fact.

"It doesn't matter. He'll be here within a few moments." The group nodded in agreement to the stoic teen's conclusion.

* * *

_Somewhere in another forest. (A more eccentric looking one though.)_

"Haa… finally done with that." A blond teen stretched and got up from where he was sitting down. It was a small stone tablet, which was balanced on a peak of a lengthy stone spike. He stood on the platform balancing perfectly. Looking up a smile began to crawl along his face. It was almost time, "Come down from there Naruto! We need to get going." Jiraya, a tall man with spiky white hair that went down past his waist, called out to the teen. Naruto hopped down and landed smoothly on his feet, even though it was quite a fall.

"Yo, Ero-Sennin." Jiraya snorted. He might've admonished the kid for calling him that 3 years ago but by now it was pointless. He raised a brow at Naruto's nonchalant mood, "I would've thought that you would be more excited about this…" Naruto shrugged before responding, "I still have one thing to do before I go back to Konoha remember?" Jiraya smirked at that. Naruto had completely blown his expectations out of the water during these 3 years and had changed quite a lot. Oh he could still be knuckle-headed and goofy but most of the time he was nonchalant and casual about things. _'It was probably the sage training… After all it's hard to become one with nature if you're a hyperactive brat.' _The Sennin was definitely not complaining. It wasn't that he couldn't stand a hyperactive brat but the kid was 16 now, he would be kind of disappointed if he was still running around shouting his lungs out about anything and everything.

"…Jiraya-sensei…" Jiraya was snapped out of his thoughts and a curious look came on his face. Naruto rarely called him that but when he did, it meant he had something on his mind and it was definitely important.

"…Do you think I'm ready?" Jiraya's expression turned to befuddlement, "Kid, trust me. You're more than ready. At the very least you're definitely further in your training than Tsunade expects you to be." That was kind of an understatement considering how far Naruto was.

"That doesn't really matter. I can probably take the hat from Baa-chan whenever I feel like, really. But being Hokage doesn't mean that I'm ready to go against people like Orochimaru or Itachi. After all the third was Hokage but it didn't matter." A small frown was on his face after he said the last bit. Jiraya sighed, "Listen Naruto… It's hard to tell how well you'll do against people like that but it's not like you're carrying the whole burden on yourself is it?" The frown turned upside down into a light smirk. He was right about that. Then his eyes widened as a fear-stricken expression froze on his face _'Fuck! I forgot about the meeting! I'm probably late now!' _He glared as Jiraya chuckled.

"We gotta go, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto sprinted to round up his stuff, dodging flying toads, "Don't go Naruto-niichan!" Naruto dived out of the way as Gamakichi almost squished him, turning around he shouted with an outraged expression, "Oi! Cut it out Gamakichi! I need to go damn it!" Gamakichi croaked before hopping after him as Jiraya followed along, laughing.

Yup, still a goofy knucklehead. _'At least he didn't go all emo or hard-ass on me; that would've sucked.' _

* * *

_Same clearing as before._

There was a tense silence as they waited. Then the same childish kunoichi began speaking, with a murderous look on her face, "…When he gets here I'm gonna shove this cylinder so far up his-" She was interrupted as Naruto shimmered into existence standing in the circle, on the missing spot. He was about to open his mouth but everyone snapped their necks, at the same time, and shot him furious glares.

"…Nice to see you too guys," The glares dropped into blank stares before they promptly ignored him, "Wow. Really feeling the love here."

The stoic teen coughed into his hand and decided to start before the, apparently, bipolar Kunoichi could try to act out her threat, "Now that everyone is here…" He trailed off and gave Naruto an expectant look. Clearing his throat his entire demeanor seemed to change in a few seconds, the disappointed pout he had from his companions behavior towards him changed into a neutral thin line, as his eyes narrowed but at the same time a nonchalant look came into them, "So… it's finally about to begin. During these last 3 years we've done a lot of work, but the real thing begins now. After this meeting I'll be going back to Konoha. Because I'll be kinda of busy, we won't have monthly meetings like this anymore. However if you need to contact anyone then you know what to do."

At this he pulled out a locket from beneath his shirt and the group did the same. He flicked it lightly and decided to thank Jiraya again, these things were incredibly useful. _'Incredibly expensive too.'_ He thought to himself almost bitterly. He had spent most of the earnings he had gotten from playing, and cashing out casinos, to have these things made. He chuckled when he remembered the smiths face when he had requested it to be made. He had gone to the Village of Artisans, Takumi. He had only gotten that reaction because the village was mostly famous for making weapons and he could've gotten himself some pretty powerful and rare weapons made, almost as good as the Seven Swords of the Mist if he had requested it, because he had enough money for it. Instead he had 9 lockets made, and using a special jutsu he had made them into communication beacons. All a member had to do was channel some chakra, think of who you wanted to speak with by thinking of their _number _and a holographic image of the person would appear. Or you could also think of all members at the same time, which would result in everyone appearing at once, where they could have meetings like these.

"At any rate, I honestly don't expect most, if any of us to get into a desperate situation. If you do though, give them the slip and contact us. We'll try to back you up." Yugito snorted, "Just watching out for you. You probably need it." Yugito glared at him and seemed to hiss. The old man chuckled at that, "We're glad for your concern, Naruto." The blond gave Rōshi a smile.

"Indeed Naruto, we're very glad for your help these past years." The soft spoken, small young boy continued on. "Yagura's right. If it wasn't for you he would've still been under that mysterious man's control." The young man with the kimono next to Yagura said next. "Don't worry about it Utakata. And Yagura; that prick will get what's coming to him." Because of that masked man's interference Yagura had been forced to step down as Mizukage. Naruto had travelled to Kiri and had discovered after meeting with Yagura that he was being influenced by an external source. He had broken the control by beating Yagura into the ground, with Jiraya's help, far away from anyone's eyes, and then blamed the fact that an organization known as Akatsuki had attacked Yagura and he had helped him out.

With Yagura's backing the story was bought by most people in the village, with the exception of Terumi Mei, and some of her friends, who Yagura told the truth and explained that he could no longer be a Kage if he ran the risk of being controlled like that. There was also the fact that Yagura was ashamed of what he had done, starting the bloodline purges and persecution that he put Bloodline users through. That was also another reason as to why he had chosen Mei as the next Mizukage, to symbolize the fact that he had been wrong and that Kiri was taking a step forward. Afterwards he had tried to travel away from Kiri and go into hiding from the masked man but Mei had stopped him. She said that if he truly wanted to redeem himself from his past actions and decisions then he should stay in Kiri and help her build the village into something that they could be proud about. And so the current Mizukage was a woman named Mei, who had two Bloodlines.

It was a general consensus, without Yagura's knowledge, that everyone thought that Yagura and Mei had something going on, despite Yagura's denials.

After that he had found Utakata. Yagura, as well as Mei, had told him the truth of what had happened with his sensei and the man trying to extract the Rokubi from him. Afterwards Utakata had been brought back to the village and his missing nin status revoked.

"Naruto, don't sell your accomplishments short. I still think it was quite a miracle that you managed to get to Han and Rōshi and actually convince them to do something like this, not to mention that stubborn Tsuchikage." Naruto rubbed the back of his head at that. He thought it was a miracle too. Then again Jiraya had really saved his ass that time. The man had managed to negotiate with the Tsuchikage. Jiraya had told him about Akatsuki but Ōnoki hadn't really cared. When he had said that he would like to meet with his Jinchūrikis he had chortled and mocked him saying that he wasn't going to find them but Naruto hadn't been discouraged.

First Naruto had met Rōshi, the old man was simple enough to talk to and even get friendly with but when he had gone after Han it had been a real pain. Han wouldn't talk to him and they just couldn't get along with each other at all. However, fortunately (he preferred to see it that way) Akatsuki had come after Han for the Gobi while he was there. Both Han and Naruto had been forced to put away their differences in order to survive and it was only thanks to Jiraya and Ōnoki arriving that they had scared away the Akatsuki members.

They had been a pair of ninja Naruto had never seen before. One was a girly looking guy called Deidara, who they later found out that he had been the Tsuchikage's apprentice and an Iwa missing nin. The other was a hulky figure who they couldn't tell who it was but after being hit with the Third Tsuchikage's Jinton had revealed a young red-haired man. They both fled then and neither Jiraya nor Ōnoki bothered to pursue due to the fact that the red haired man's abilities were largely unknown. Afterwards Han and Naruto's relationship got a lot better and Naruto returned, Han and Rōshi in tow with a cheeky grin. Ōnoki had given him a small glare but at the same time the man had been grateful. Both Rōshi and Han hadn't been in the village for years and the few ANBU he had sent after them hadn't returned. But Naruto had brought them back.

Next he had gone after Fū. Luckily for him after his mission in Taki in which he had basically saved the village; he didn't have any problems meeting with Shibuki, after being blindfolded in order to get into the village. (He understood, after all there was always the chance of him being captured and the information being extracted from him) Shibuki had agreed after being informed of Akatsuki and their purpose as well as the fact that Kakuzu, who they had discovered to be Kakuzu of The Five Hearts, was still alive and was a member of Akatsuki, and Naruto had met Fū.

At first she was rather cynical and almost seemed to hate humanity but Naruto had gotten through to her and made her open up, which had revealed her to be rather cheerful with a happy-go-lucky attitude, much like Naruto. She had agreed to join his group after being informed of how dangerous Akatsuki was and that they were after her. However she was still quite bitter at her village for the fact that she had been neglected and partly blamed it as well as the Nanabi that was sealed inside her for having Akatsuki to worry about.

Lastly he had travelled to Lightning Country with the intention of finally recruiting the two Jinchūrikis who had been rumored to be in full control of their Bijū. He knew this was going to be the hardest one yet simply because of the fact that he couldn't say that he would help them control their Bijū powers because they already could. It was also due to the Raikage, Ē being quite possibly the most headstrong and distrustful of the Kages. The Raikage was a dark skinned bulky man, muscly and had an assistant called Mabui, who also was dark skinned, woman who stood next to him with a clipboard as they conversed between him, Jiraya and Naruto. It hadn't gone anywhere though.

* * *

_Flashback: Lightning Country._

Naruto was starting to believe that he wouldn't be able to meet Killer B and Yugito. Thankfully that notion idea had been shattered when B casually walked into the Kage office with Yugito. Ē had punished him with the Iron Claw technique and berated both his younger brother and Yugito. However both Yugito and B said that they wanted to meet with Naruto because he was the Kyūbi Jinchūriki. Naruto had seen that as a potential opportunity and began telling them about the threat of Akatsuki. To his surprise that had managed to make the man calm down and consider them.

The Raikage however had managed to make some good points. He had said that out of all the Great Five Villages and even Taki no member of Akatsuki, that they knew of so far, was from Kumo. He had also confirmed that both Yugito and B had control over their beasts and that they could definitely take care of themselves. Jiraya, seeing where the argument was going, pulled a tactical retreat and both parties agreed that they would discuss it at a later date. After that Naruto had spent a few days in Kumo with Yugito and B and they had become fast friends, especially he and B.

He had also met quite a few of their Shinobi. There was Karui, an irritable and impulsive red haired dark skinned young woman and her friend Omoi, who she always got into an argument with when he took things out of proportion and began exaggerating. With them there was a blonde, busty (for her age) young woman who had a white complexion, which was an oddity for Kumo, who was named Samui. She was mature and serious most of the time and only really spoke when Karui and Omoi got out of hand. He had been also introduced to her older brother, Atsui. He was also fair skinned but unlike his quiet sister he was outspoken and had a spirited attitude. Then he had met Darui, an easy-going and mellow Kumo shinobi. He also possessed a strong loyalty to the Fourth Raikage whom he often addresses as boss instead of 'sama', and thought that he was the Raikage's right hand man.

Then he had the slight displeasure of meeting C, another blonde Kumo shinobi who was also fair skinned. For whatever reason the man didn't like Konoha or Konoha shinobi by the way that he had referred to him as Konoha dog. To his surprise Darui had jumped to his defense saying that he was an interesting guy, and Samui even said that he was 'cool' prompting Jiraya to pull out the only card that was left.

He had told Ē that he truly believed that Naruto was the Child of Prophecy that the Great Toad Elder spoke of. Ē had countered that Jiraya had said the same about Minato but Jiraya began to tell him about his accomplishments so far. That Naruto had managed to save Yagura from a mysterious Genjutsu and being controlled, stabilised the entire country and brought an end to the various civil wars in Kiri and brought peace to the village. He had also told the Raikage of how Naruto saved Han from being captured from Akatsuki, once again hammering how true of a threat they were, and how he had even convinced Ōnoki to do agree to this. Jiraya, at the end of his point had said, "That's why I believe that he's the Child of Prophecy. He's already brought peace to some places and by thwarting Akatsuki's attempt at capturing the Gobi Jinchūriki it's clear that this isn't just for Konoha's benefit. He almost reminds me of the stories of the Rikudō Sennin, a Sage who went around delivering peace to the world."

"Hmph. Those stories are just myths." The Raikage responded, "Oh? And what about the Treasured Tools that your village has?" The Raikage's sharp gaze went to Jiraya, he was right about that one. "No matter. Even if you believe this to be true, my village comes first. If you're asking for the secrets in order to control the Bijū, then I'm afraid Kumogakure won't hand it over to neither Konoha or to the other villages." Jiraya sighed, the man was too stubborn.

"However… I do see the benefit of both B and Yugito joining this little _organization_." Jiraya gave the man an incredulous look. After shooting down their requests he was now suggesting that they be let in to the group? As he was about to voice his refusal of the situation, he was interrupted.

"That's fine Jiraya-sensei." Jiraya swiveled around to see Naruto standing with both Yugito and B. "What do you mean fine, Naruto? Doing this would be foolish. We have no reason to accept their request if they won't listen to _ours_." Jiraya pointed out and glared at him, waiting for his response. Naruto frowned slightly before looking straight at the Raikage, "It's fine. After all, I didn't come here for the Bijū training," Jiraya gawked at him, what the hell was the gaki thinking? Then Naruto's voice rose slightly, "I only came here to warn you of Akatsuki and the danger they bring, as well as what they want. I didn't do that to keep the balance of power or something like that. I've done all of those things because I'm Jinchūriki too, and I understand what it's like."

Ē frowned at him, "You helped the other nations without wanting recompense?" Naruto crossed his arms and answered, "At first, the only recompense was the fact that Akatsuki wouldn't get their hands on the Bijū. After all, letting S-Rank criminals get their hands on massive and destructive chakra constructs isn't a good idea. I can't imagine what they would do with them, but it couldn't possibly be something good, for Kumo or any of the other nations," Naruto then looked at Yugito and B," But now I realize that it's become much more than just that. After helping Kiri and ending the civil wars and pointless bloodshed, and then convincing Iwa that it would be for their interest as well to join this _little organization_," he gave the Raikage an impassive stare at that and a small smirk formed on Jiraya's face as he interrupted.

"By the way, we also later found out that the Tsuchikage had approached Konoha and the they have begun talking," The Raikage's eyes widened at that. Ōnoki had approached Konoha? After more than 20 years, and because of him? "I began to think that I could do a lot more for the Shinobi world than just stopping Akatsuki…" He trailed off and his eyes went back to A, and gave the man the most determined look, will fueled look he had ever had on his face, and Ē couldn't help but remember Minato.

"Maybe, this could be the first ever, real instance of peace, between the Great Five Shinobi Nations – and I don't mean just a distant neutrality but _real peace_, where there won't be skirmishes, possibly no arguments and definitely no wars." Ē stared at him silently after his speech. He was a man of simple principles, someone who thought that the strong should be on top and judged someone based on their actions, not just words. Nevertheless Naruto had managed to make him believe, if just a little bit. An expectant silence befell the Raikage's office.

B and Yugito glanced in between Naruto and A and their stare off. _'Whoa, this kid's got balls, to stare off against bro!'_ The Hachibi input his thoughts **'He's the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki, B. He's got to have balls or that bastard fox would've probably gotten to him.'**B decided to question the Hachibi on his reasoning _'Whaddaya mean?' _The Hachibi grunted in annoyance and responded **'That fox only judges us other Bijū by the number of tails, guy pisses me off.'**

'_Whoa, sounds like he and brother, are similar to each other, mothafucker!' _The Hachibi face palmed at B's lame rhymes.

"Those are bold words, Uzumaki Naruto. A man's worth should be judged by actions though." Ē stated and Naruto met his gaze, "How would I prove that I'm serious about this?" Ē frowned lightly, this kid really was determined to go through on his words. "You can't claim to bring peace to the shinobi world if you don't have peace within yourself. The beast inside you is still untamed after all." Naruto frowned as he realised the Raikage was right. "Then what do you want to do?" Ē looked away to mountain peaks in the distance. "B! Take him to the Falls of Truth at Unraikyō!" B stared at his brother in surprise, "Are you sure brother?" Ē turned back with a stern expression on his face, "Hm. I want to see if he can complete the first step," He then turned to Naruto, "If you can't even tame the hatred within yourself then you'll never be able to bring peace to the Shinobi Nations!" Jiraya turned a startled look at Ē before glancing at Naruto. _'Incredible! He managed to get the Raikage to believe in him, even if it's a little bit! Naruto… you really are the one.' _Jiraya thought as looked back at his student. Naruto nodded at the Raikage before Yugito literally dragged him off, B behind her.

Outside Yugito stared at Naruto. Turning to her he tilted his head and asked, "Something wrong, Yugito?" Yugito, who realised she had been practically staring, turned away and muttered 'nothing' before B put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and dragged him off, rapping about how awesome that little display had been. Yugito slowly followed behind thinking to herself and her tenant. _'That was incredible. Raikage-sama is actually letting him use the waterfall of truth, even though he's from a foreign village?' _The Nibi commented on it as well. **'That is indeed quite surprising. He doesn't seem like the man for it.'**Then just to herself she thought. _**'What an interesting Jinchūriki you have, Kurama.'**_

Back at the Raikage's office, Ē answered the unspoken question, "I want to see what he can do." Chuckling to himself he finished, "Minato's son is quite interesting."

"...You said the first step. What's the next one?" Jiraya asked.

"…It is to undo the seal and fight, defeat and then draw out the Bijū's chakra." Jiraya's eyebrow furrowed. He had suspected that Naruto had to do that.

"The Kyūbi's will, a mass of hatred, is tied to its chakra. That's why when Naruto draws on its chakra; he becomes aggressive and more beast-like. If he wants to pull out the chakra then he's gonna have to separate the will; its hatred from the chakra." A nodded and replied, "B had to do the same. I don't know if it's hatred or something else but a Jinchūriki has to overcome the Bijū's will and take the chakra. That's why he needs to go to the Falls of Truth, he first needs to overcome his own hatred and suppressed feelings before attempting to overcome the Kyūbi's."

"I see…" Jiraya trailed off as he got up, ready to make his way out of the office. The Raikage was being vague but that was to be expected. He hadn't done the process himself so he didn't know the full details. "And Jiraya-dono…" Jiraya turned around. The Raikage coughed into his fist as the smallest tinge of red appeared on his cheeks, "I hope you are nearly done with your… _book_…" He trailed off and turned his back on Jiraya, looking out of the windows in his office. Jiraya blinked for a few seconds before a lecherous grin crossed his face, he turned around and as he was halfway through the door he gave the burly man a thumbs up. A grunted as a small smirk came onto his face. He had to admit, Jiraya was a legendary Sennin alright, most definitely a man worth his title.

"Raikage-sama…" His secretary, Mabui, began and he glanced at her almost nervously. Damn, he was caught up in the moment and had forgotten about her. He began praying inwardly, until Mabui pulled out a certain _book_. A stood stock still _'Crap! How did she find it?!'_

"Raikage-sama… we need to talk." Mabui said in a calm and mellow tone; completely different from the grim grin that she had on her face.

"N-now… Well…" As Mabui advanced on him, for the first time in many years, he felt fear.

_Outside the Raikage's tower._

Karui, Omoi and Samui turned around, as did many other Kumo shinobi, when they heard a shout from the Raikage tower. Omoi spoke, "Should we go check it out?" Karui and Samui just narrowed their eyes and promptly turned around with a huff. "No. let's go Omoi." Omoi sweat-dropped at their reaction and chose not to say anything as he followed them _'Man, why do I have to be on the only team with two Kunoichis?'_

* * *

_Present time._

Naruto shook himself from his little flashback. He had managed to complete the first step at the Falls of Truth but he hadn't challenged the Kyūbi into a fight for his chakra yet. Naruto still thought that he was missing something. Perhaps after he finished his Wind manipulation training and created his own jutsu he would think about it. "Guys…" Everyone turned their attention to him as he spoke, "Good Luck…!" He nodded and they all nodded back before they all vanished, the jutsu finished. The only one remaining was Rōshi who went back to the waterfall and began meditating again, in an attempt to talk to his Bijū, the Yonbi. He was getting through to that old monkey; he could feel it.

* * *

_Myōbokuzan._

Naruto got up from where he was doing the Shikō no Tōei no Jutsu and stretched. Then he went about changing his clothes. He took off his black sleeveless shirt, keeping the fishnet shirt underneath, and replaced it with a dark blue, long sleeved shirt. He also took off his khaki shorts and put on a blue pair of shinobi trousers. He tied bandages around his shins and put on a black pair of shinobi sandals. Over his shirt he put on his red sage coat, which went to his shins, with black flames licking at the bottom. Then he put the scroll on his back, which went horizontally across, the strap going from his right shoulder across his torso. There was only one thing left; he picked up his headband and put it on his forehead and tied the knot. Jiraya had changed the strap so now the long black strap was left drifting down, ending just above the scroll. He had spent the last few months in Myōbokuzan so his hair had grown out quite a bit, now there were two spiky bangs that went down to his jawline, each on either side of his face. The top of his head was a spiky mess of blonde hair but he didn't mind it much.

Stepping out from the hut that he had occupied while living there he took a deep breath of the mountain air; for the last time in a while he suspected. Oh well, he had loved staying in with the toads and he grew a new level of respect and appreciation for them, but it was time to go. Nodding to himself he began making his way towards Jiraya, who was talking with the Toad Sages: Shima and Fukusaku.

"Naruto-chan." Naruto nodded at Fukusaku as he jumped to his right shoulder, Shima jumping to his left. "Kozo, you're leaving already?" Naruto nodded again, "I need to go back to Konoha. It's been three years already." Naruto thought back on these three years and he almost couldn't believe how much he had done, in both terms to training and what he had accomplished.

"Then good luck Naruto-chan." Shima added as well, "Come back once in a while so I can cook you my special dinner!" Naruto gave her an uncomfortable smile as he thought back to her idea of _dinner_. He had no idea how he had stomached it. Shima turned to Jiraya and asked, "Do you want me to reverse summon you near Konoha?" Jiraya nodded at her suggestion; they were really tight for time right now as Naruto had been determined to score in every last second of training possible. Shima hopped down from Naruto's shoulder and jumped into the _Enshinsui_ which would land her near Konoha where she could reverse summon them. Naruto took one last look around the beautiful mountain as Fukusaku jumped down from his shoulder and then said his goodbyes,

"See you later Sennin Ji-chan." And then he and Jiraya were gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

AN: Well that's it for the first chapter. As you can see there are quite a few changes to what happened during the three years of training. Although we never get to see what Naruto actually did during those three years, I managed to make him do quite a lot. That was because I could not believe that during three years all Naruto did was create a bigger Rasengan. So this is my take on it. I did limit how much he grew on purpose but I did have him finish his Senjutsu training. That's another thing that I don't agree about Cannon. In Cannon Jiraya hadn't perfected Sage mode even though he had been a Sage for _years_ but Naruto was able to master Sage mode in just a few days (I think; correct me if I'm wrong) In this story he instead spent a considerable amount of time training in Senjutsu in order to perfect it.

Don't worry, I know that I wasn't very specific during this chapter about all the things Naruto did but it was on purpose. Next chapter he's going back to Konoha and thus he needs to report to Tsunade about everything he did during these three years so I though it would be a bit redundant to go through everything in this chapter and just basically repeat it in the next (I blundered because I put the Kumo scenes but I'll think of something.) Another thing is Naruto's description - he basically looks a lot like Minato (Even more than before) and his outfit is kinda like Minato's too (Sage Coat = Yondaime Coat)

So next chapter Naruto returns to Konoha after three long years.

Jutsu List and places/things/honorifics in Japanese.. (I'll try to do jutsu names in Japanese Romaji because I think it sounds better but when I can't get a good translation of it I'll put them in English.)

Enshinsui: Distant Body Water - the portal that small toads can use to travel from Myōbokuzan to Konoha.

Myōbokuzan: Is the sacred place of the land of toads.

Senjutsu: Sage Techniques/Arts.

Shikō no Tōei no Jutsu: Thought Projection Technique.

Bijū: Tailed Beasts.

Jinchūriki: Literally: Power of a Human Sacrifice i.e. people with Bijū sealed inside them.

Kyūbi: Nine Tails.

Hachibi: Eight Tails.

Nanabi: Seven Tails.

Rokubi: Six Tails.

Gobi: Five Tails.

Yonbi: Four Tails.

Sanbi: Three Tails. (Didn't mention but you should know who this belongs to)

Nibi: Two Tails.

Ichibi: One Tail. (Again I didn't mention it or his Jinchūriki but you should know both already)

Dono: Roughly means "lord" or "master". It does not equate noble status and lies in between _san_ and _sama_ in level of respect.

Iwa: Rock (When I use this I mean Rock Village - Iwagakure)

Kumo: Cloud (Referring to Cloud Village - Kumogakure)

Konoha: Leaf (Referring to Leaf Village - Konohagakure)

Taki: Waterfall (Referring to Waterfall Village Takigakure)

Kiri: Mist (With this one I could be referring to either "Mist" as in "Hidden Mist Technique" or the Village of Mist - Kirigakure, use common sense to decide which one)

* * *

Anyways this is it for now. See ya later!


End file.
